


Throw the dice

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Gambling, M/M, Mind Games, Stiles is a clever little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: While no one besides Peter thinks anything is wrong with Stiles, Stiles fixes shit on his own.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	Throw the dice

Stiles had folded down into lotus position on the Nemeton's stump. Across from him, the Nogitsune sat in a similar position.

»You really want to play this game, human?« the chaos demon questioned.

Stiles smirked and his whiskey-colored eyes were sparkling with mischief.

»Yes … now just throw the dice,« he said.

The demon eyed him skeptically for a moment. A lot of things were depending on this throw, on this wager really. But the little human had no way of cheating on him, so the Nogitsune finally threw his dice.

Stiles threw his own dice at the same moment.

They clattered along the wood and when they settled, Stiles' smirk widened.

He had beat the demon without even trying. The dice had been on his side.

The Nogitsune stared at him and Stiles could see that he contemplated going back on their wager but the Nemeton's magic rose and prodded the Nogitsune to do as he had promised if he lost.

The body the demon had used fell to dust and the demon made his way to the void but not before giving his magic to Stiles, making his Spark flare and meld with the chaos magic.

When the demon vanished into the void it left behind a big nine-tailed arctic fox with whiskey-colored eyes and brimming with magic.

OoO

Peter had fully shifted and was searching the Preserve. He had found a small note in one of the books Stiles had read before him. It told him how Stiles hoped to trick the demon that possessed him. 

Peter really hoped he could prevent that. It could lead to all kinds of unforeseen consequences.

When he finally found a scent-trail he followed it and came face to face with a nine-tailed arctic fox that was way too big to be a fox.

Fox and wolf stared at each other for a moment before they sniffed at each other. 

The fox started to smirk and its eyes twinkled before it shifted back to human. It shifted into Stiles.

Peter followed suit and they stared at each other.

Stiles smiled and held out his hands in front of him. Flames danced on the right while ice gathered in the left. 

»It worked,« Stiles murmured.

Peter blinked.

»You tricked a trickster,« he whispered in awe.

Stiles nodded. 

»He did not think I could win. But he should never bet against someone like me,« he answered.

»Like you?«

»At heart, I'm a Vegas boy, Peter. I lived there until shortly before mum died. She wanted to come back here where she had been raised. She had hoped the Nemeton could help her but someone had already cut it down and impaired a whole lot of ley lines and telluric currents. Now that my magic has finally been freed from where it had been bound by a certain druid I can sort this shit out and set the territory to rights. Like really right,« he said.

»Deaton is the reason for all of this?« Peter whispered.

Stiles nodded and pulled Peter into his arms. »He was the one who convinced Talia to cut down the Nemeton. In doing so he brought down all the wards that were surrounding the town, keeping it safe. So yes … he is also the one ultimately responsible for the death of your family. He ignored the lost wards. He did not reward his pack's home and he didn't do a lot of things an emissary should have been doing. But when I'm done with putting everything to rights you won't have to worry about him anymore. The Nemeton is already asking for his head and his magic so …« He stopped talking and shrugged.

Peter closed his eyes but he couldn't stop his tears. He cried for all the lives lost because of the greed of one human being. He cried for his pregnant wife and his two-year-old twin son and daughter. He had killed them all because he didn't want them to suffer through a slow death of suffocation and burns. It had hurt him so much but he couldn't bear the thought of suffering through what he had suffered through afterward.

Stiles held him tight and pressed a gentle kiss against Peter's temple.

»I've got you, Peter. I'll keep you safe just like you have done for me. Let me do this for you. For your pack. I will right the wrongs and it will all end,« Stiles said.

Peter just nodded. He was so tired of fighting. He just wanted to settle down. But there was one thing he had to tell Stiles.

»Not my pack … our pack, darling«

Stiles nuzzled his neck.

»You haven't asked me yet, so for now it is yours, Creeperwolf,« Stiles said with a smile. 

Peter growled and a moment later the two of them were rolling through the dried leaves in front of the Nemeton. Leaves rustled from the magic they worked. They had given energy to healing the injured tree. 

OoO

Naked shenanigans happening in this clearing always had interesting effects. As the telluric currents were rejoicing in their newfound freedom they healed the Nemeton and made it bloom. The wards that had once been linked to the tree sprang back to life and when they did that, they retaliated to the attack they had suffered. 

Right when Peter and Stiles reached their peak and bathed the clearing with Stiles' magic across town a certain druid dropped dead like someone had cut his strings while he was taking care of Mrs. Muller's dog.

It seemed like Stiles wasn't the only one who had thrown the dice today.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
